


We will be...

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: "You're not listening, Hermione. I told him I needed space, and instead of giving me space he keeps calling and…well…" Harry trailed off, staring out the window with a heavy sigh as he watch the snow fall harder than it had a moment ago."We're talking about the same Hiashi Hyūga right? The same thirty-five year old, business tycoon and all around emotionless Hiashi Hyūga? And what about the tabloids, it says he has a baby on the way!"





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**

**AN: Ficlet posted separately upon request.**

Harry hissed in pain as he threw open the kitchen windows, new rays of dawn flooding into the large space, and along with it the chirping of much too lively birds. The air was crisp and clean, a tad cold as winter approached, and the sky a flood of lavenders, orange and blue. Next-door, Harry could hear the light tone of his young neighbour, Ana. She was an odd girl many would snipe, sharing distasteful looks as they passed by her apartment. It was unfair their judgment, Harry could tell anyone that. It shouldn't have mattered that she was a teen that had fallen pregnant a little earlier than expected, or that her parents had all but disowned her. What should have mattered was that she was a music prodigy, managing to still follow her dreams upon the gift of a full scholarship...yet loved and adored her child like no other.

Harry smiled at the light curse he could hear as Ana missed a chord on her guitar, her voice cracking as she sang what sounded like an acoustic version of…the one that got away?. Shaking his head in amusement he pinned back the fluttering curtains, before turning to his half mixed bowl of cake batter. He had a limited amount of time to perfect the next piece of pastry that he would hopefully sell to his boss. The old man had requested he make three new holiday specials before time, and if they passed his test, be put on display for Christmas.

"Harry, could you let me in please?" Hermione shouted from outside, she hadn't bothered to ring the doorbell or even knock as Harry had a nasty habit of ignoring everything but a shout these days.

"You might want to shout louder, he claims selective deafness now!" Ana shouted through her window, grinning at Hermione's put upon sigh as she looked up. She liked her neighbour and his eccentric friends, especially that red head that seemed to have two left feet on the best of days. Hermione huffed, pulling her jacket closer as the chill set in, in didn't help that strange enough dots of snow had begun to quite suddenly fall from the sky. So much for a no white Christmas, someone really needed to fire that weatherman!

"How long has been at this?Whatever this is." The older woman frowned, pulling her hood over her head as Ana perched on the side of her windowsill, guitar in her lap.

"Ever since…well, they were arguing, not loudly. It was a civilised conversation—I wasn't eavesdropping or anything!—but, Harry sounded conflicted and…he just sounded…I don't even know." Ana frowned sadly, idly plucking a string of her guitar, tilting her head when it sounded like little Charlie was already up. She wouldn't put it past the boy.

Hermione sighed in frustration and a good spot of worry, it was as she had thought then. She didn't quite believe the headlines, but if that toe-rag of a-!

"How are you doing, Ana? I know it's been a little rough lately. You know that Harry and I here to help if you ever—"

"I know, and the answer is still the same. I'll be ok, I've gone through much worse." Ana grinned, though there was a touch of sadness in her light blue eyes. Hermione was about to protest, a long list of arguments and counter-arguments at the tip of her tongue, but didn't get a word out as the door she had stood before for some time now suddenly swung open.

"Sorry, but I had to get the cake in the oven first." Harry grinned sheepishly, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose comically. Hermione didn't even know why he still wore them, he had gotten his sight corrected back in University. She remembered, after all, she was the one who had accompanied him to the facility.

"I have some blueberry muffins and strawberry tarts for little Charlie whenever he's ready, Ana." Harry grinned, laughing out right when said girl did a strange wiggle on her window sill. They both know who was going to be eating most of those pastries, a quick clue…it wasn't Charlie.

"You're the best, Harry! I'll be right over, just let me see if he's awake," and with that, the young girl was gone. Harry only shook his head, ignoring Hermione's unamused stare. Ah…so they were going to talk about _that_.

"At least let me get us some tea first," Harry muttered, fighting not to roll his eyes when the woman huffed, pushing past him obviously annoyed. Across the street the old biddy peeped from her curtains, giving him a scornful look before promptly pulling her curtains shut. What a lovely morning.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, he just left?!" Hermione shouted outraged, sipping his tea as she watched Harry flit about the kitchen. He had on one of those ridiculous aprons, face smudged with flour and his short curly hair fluttering around his ears. He looked cute in that puppy sort of way, especially with his wide green eyes…she didn't think he would be amused by the thought, though.

"You're not listening, Hermione. I told him I needed space, and instead of giving me space he keeps calling and…well…" Harry trailed off, staring out the window with a heavy sigh as he watches the snow fall harder than it had a moment ago.

"We're talking about the same Hiashi Hyūga, right? The same thirty-five-year-old, business tycoon and all around emotionless Hiashi Hyūga? And what about the tabloids, it says he has a baby on the way!" Hermione's tone brook no argument, eyes narrowed as she observed how unaffected Harry seemed by the last bit of news.

" I'm bisexual. Knew from very young and accepted it, even after the Dursley's threw me out and I wasn't allowed to see my goddaughter until Dudley got over it. He's gay, still very much in the closet and someway along the way I started to feel like some bloody dirty secret." Harry glared, if his grip was just strong enough, Hermione wagered that the glass baking tray would have been broken in multiple places.

"It might be unfair, but…I just didn't want…how many times would I have to stand in the background as that weird friend of his, or just a business associate. Mind you how could we possibly be when I'm a baker and he's well…you know what he is." Harry muttered, gently placing the tray on the counter before him, before checking on the cake. It had ways to go, but the conversation had suddenly gotten him antsy.

"You gave him an ultimatum?" Hermione asked carefully, the conversation wasn't going the way she expected, not at all.

"Gods no! It's like I said, I asked for some space to think things over. I didn't even break up with him…but Hermione, it's hard. It's hard loving someone so much and you can't even show…I'm here sneaking around like some..." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting in front of his friend, collecting himself for a moment.

"Harry—"

"The baby is from a surrogate. His family has been pressuring him for a true heir for some time now…and well, he wanted kids of his own. He thinks Neji needs some company too." Harry could already read Hermione's mind. The situation didn't seem fair to the unborn child, sounded almost like an obligation and nothing more…but, he knew Hiashi. He might be cold…but he would love that child with all he had, and maybe the baby would give him the strength to stand up against his family's oppressive traditions and sense of normal.

"So…what's the next move? You said he keeps calling, does that means he wants to…I don't know, fix your relationship?" Hermione sighed, almost jumping when Harry's phone suddenly went off…Hiashi's name written across the screen.

Sighing, Harry ended the incoming call, Ana's voice echoing loudly as both she and her son cheerfully asked to be let in.

"I honestly don't know Hermione," Harry muttered, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

* * *

 

The wipers sounded loud to Harry's ears as he turned into the parking lot of Konoha General Hospital. The snowfall was heavy by now, gathering on the windscreen as Harry switched off the ignition. Clutching his phone and taking a deep breath, he took an anxious breath before squaring his shoulders and exiting the car.

_Harry…please, I need you._

Harry didn't know why but, he was exceedingly nervous. His heart raced and his throat was dry, and on top of that, his forehead felt strangely hot. He garnered curious stares from passing nurses, but once he flashed them a small yet shaky smile they let him be. Not without concerned frowns and twitching hands, as if they wished to wrap him up and never let go.

Harry froze when the double doors of the waiting room swung open. It was Hiashi, in the middle of room pacing anxiously, his family observing with great worry. They spared Harry a curious look, the action capturing Hiashi's attention.

"Harry." It was whispered with so much relief, a breath of desperation, worry and so much hope. Harry hesitated for a moment, wondering what exactly he should say. The choice was taken out of his hand when the man so suddenly enveloped him a tight hug. Without thought Harry wrapped his arms around the man, finger's buried in long silky hair. This was so unlike the man…showing such vulnerability in public, in front of his family. It was understandable…his child, there seemed to be some complication with the baby and-

Harry was pulled from his thought by the sudden tug of his pants. He looked down to see a five-year-old Neji, bundled up in so many jackets he looked right about to tilt over, wide lavender eyes filled with wonder.

"Are you Uncle's special person? He said he was really pretty and you look really pretty." Neji bit his lips nervously. Harry could only look on in shock, green eyes quickly catching Hiashi's warm gaze.

"Yes Neji, this is Harry. You'll be seeing a lot more of him…that's if he still—"

"I call you Uncle Harry then!" Neji demanded, completely cutting off Hiashi and garnering amused laughter from the gathered Hyūga family. Harry honestly didn't know what to say, observing the hope in Hiashi's eyes, and the silent acceptance from the man's family.

When had it all changed? Feeling tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, a silent nod to Hasashi that yes...he was willing to work on things again. Willing to save their relationship, he stooped down to look directly into the boy's eyes.

"Neji right? I would really love that." It didn't even surprise him when the child so suddenly threw himself in his arms, obviously happy with the turn of events.

"Harry, thank you for coming," Hiashi spoke, they had a lot to figure out…they both knew it, but for now, they would be ok.


End file.
